


"Grab on my waist and put that body on me"

by humanityalmost



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, boyfriends being disgustingly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10064210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanityalmost/pseuds/humanityalmost
Summary: There was no sudden shock or realization, it was just them crossing that small bridge between friendship and love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lads!  
> I am here with some more Lellinger but that is involving very much sexual content so don't read it when you don't like that!  
> That is for Aleksandra who asked for a fic like that, hope you'll like it...  
> as a side not i am very bad at writing sex scenes so don't be surprised if it's bad haha  
> The title is from Ed Sheeran's song 'Shape of You'   
> Have fun! :)

Stephan was so incredibly proud. He could feel his heart race in his chest and his hands were still shaking from excitement as he watched Andi get in position for the flower ceremony. The younger one was beaming up there on the podium waiting for the flowers to be handed to him and awaiting the congratulations and Stephan couldn't imagine ever being happier in his life. It didn't matter to him who of them achieved something, to Stephan Andi’s achievements meant just as much as his own. Seeing his boyfriend this happy just made him realize how lucky he was to be in love with his best friend. 

Like, it just was so easy somehow. They just seemed to fit like two pieces of a puzzle, it was like they were meant to find a way into each other's hearts. It just happened, as easy and natural as the became friends, they fell in love. It wasn't like suddenly one of them woke up and decided he was in love it was like a flower growing out it’s beautiful petals, slowly but steadily. There was no sudden shock or realization, it was just them crossing that small bridge between friendship and love. It was nothing special or unexpected to happen really but it was major for them. They just were perfect for each other.

Andi's fingers fitting seamlessly into the spaces between Stephan’s fingers, his smile growing into a beam, radiating more warmth than a fire on cold days and Stephan's heart jumping whenever he just spotted a glimpse of his boyfriend. It was the little things that made their relationship to something so special and it all kind of crashed back into Stephan’s mind as he watched Andi smile and joke on the podium with Krafti and just as he wanted look away, their eyes locked and Stephan could feel the goosebumps rise on his whole body. Andi’s smile made the butterflies in his stomach do loopings and he couldn't stop himself from waving a little at him, hoping that no TV camera caught him. But his boyfriend’s smile widening even more was worth the risk of raising questions, even though he’d prefer it if they wouldn't have seen it. 

~

They were stumbling along the corridor, trying to stay as quiet as possible but with all their happiness bubbling over and the alcohol mixing with their blood they were just too cheerful and hyped to get to their room in complete silence. Stephan was giggling into the side of Andi’s neck, his nose rubbing alongside his jawline and the taller one just felt so content having his boyfriend by his side, his arm around his waist, drawing him closer with every step till they reached the door of their room. As Andi tried to unlock the door, Stephan was hugging him from behind, his hands softly rubbing over the younger one’s stomach, and as he finally managed to open the door, they stumbled inside the room, carelessly flinging close the door behind them.

Before Andi could even get rid of his jacket or say something, Stephan had already grabbed his face with both hands and made him look into his eyes.   
“A silver medalist. My boyfriend is a silver medalist. I still haven't realized it.” His eyes were shining with so much affection and pride that Andi couldn't stop himself from pressing a soft but short kiss onto the smaller one’s lips. Just as he was about to let go again Stephan said: “I. Am. So. Proud. Of. You.” And after every word he pressed a kiss against Andi’s face, making him blush a little and his heart jump in glee. 

Andi still wasn't sure how he deserved all of this, having this incredible lovely and perfect boyfriend, living his dream, competing in Lahti and then winning three medals. He still hasn't fully realized that that was his life now, it was just so overwhelming.

Instead of worrying too much he just pulled Stephan closer again and pressed another kiss onto the smaller one’s lips, feeling Stephan response immediately. Andi’s hands were roaming over Stephan’s back while Stephan had his placed in the back of his boyfriend's neck, playing with the soft strands of hair there. 

As their kiss got more heated Stephan began to unzip Andi’s jacket and as the younger one finally managed to get out of it, flung it across the room, not caring where it would land. All he could think of right now were his hands on Andi’s soft skin.   
And his boyfriend wasn't any different apparently because as soon as he had lost his jacket he began to strip Stephan of his hoodie, leaving the other one only in a thin t-shirt but before Stephan could protest Andi already had his hands back on Stephan's hips and maneuvered them onto the bed, making sure to drop down besides Stephan to not crash him.

The first thing after his back hitting the soft bed Stephan could feel were his boyfriend's lips back on his, kissing him tenderly, while Andi’s hands were finding their way under his thin shirt, making him shiver a little. Without even realizing Stephan’s hands began undoing Andi’s shirt, revealing soft, still slightly bronzed skin and as Andi noticed Stephan's admiring gaze, he could feel himself blushing and mumbled: “Stop staring, you have seen me without a shirt tons of times!”   
“Yeah but it is like you get more beautiful every time I see you!” Stephan's response only led to Andi blushing even more intensely and before Stephan could comment on that, Andi already stripped him of his shirt and was now softly trailing his fingers over his boyfriend's naked chest, feeling his heart race underneath his skin. 

“Sleep with me!” At first Stephan thought his mind was playing tricks on him as he heard Andi’s calm voice asking him to have sex with him but the younger was looking completely serious and Stephan's heart jumped a little. He grabbed Andi’s face in both hands and forced him to look at him. “Are you sure about that? You know we don't have to…”   
But Andi only laughed “Yeah I am sure about it, but thanks for asking” and pressed another kiss onto Stephan's lips, trying to intensify it as soon as he felt Stephan going pliant against his side. He wanted it now and he was sure about it and to show Stephan how serious he was about that he let his hands wander down alongside Andi’s abs and graze over his lover stomach until he reached the fly of his boyfriend's jeans and managed to unzip it. And with a little help from Stephan, he undressed him to only his boxers. 

Stephan could feel Andi’s mouth pressing little kisses alongside his jawline, making him sigh quietly and as he saw Andi’s triumphant smile, he flipped them over, towering over his boyfriend now.   
“In my opinion you are still far too dressed, love!” and with that he stripped Andi down till he was laying underneath him on the bed in only his boxers.

Looking into Andi´s eyes Stephan took his face into his hands, kissing him hungrily. Nibbling at the taller one´s bottom lip, he forced him to open his lips and slipped his tongue inside to explore Andi´s mouth. His arms were roaming over his boyfriend´s chest, caressing the soft skin underneath the tips of his fingers. He could feel Andi already panting a little heavier, pressing his crotch slightly against Stephan’s.

He broke the kiss to give Andi a questioning look, only to see the his boyfriend nod at him, his eyes clouded with anticipation and arousal. So he began softly kissing down the side of Andi's neck, making him shiver underneath him and as he reached his collarbone he started to suck a love bite into the tender skin beneath his teeth, making Andi moan out in pleasure. 

He dived in for another hungry kiss and pressed himself tentatively against his teammate’s crotch area only to feel that Andi was already half hard in his boxers, which made him shiver slightly, only adding to his own arousal. 

Breaking the kiss he looked questioning into Andi’s eyes but the younger one only nodded and so Stephan began kissing and licking his way down to Andi’s waistband, carefully pulling down his boxers with shaking fingers.   
With soft touches he stroked Andi’s already half hard cock and managed to draw a quiet moan from the other one, sending jolts into his own crotch, making him realize how hard he already was, from only a few kisses and touches.

With one last stroke he let go of his boyfriend's cock only to take it into his mouth, sucking onto the tip of it while softly caressing Andi's thighs with his hands. He could feel Andi´s hands in his hair and heard how he tried to suppress his moans.   
Andi was overwhelmed by Stephan´s warm mouth around him; biting down on the back of his hand to stop the groans spilling from his lips. His head was thrown back, his pupils blown wide and he was panting.

One of Stephan’s hands was firmly wrapped around the base of his boyfriend's cock while the other was roaming around the bed, searching for the bottle of lube and a condom. As he finally managed to get a hold on it, he lubed up one of his fingers and let it slightly graze over the other one’s entrance, making Andi quiver under his touches.

One of his fingers is now carefully pressing against Andi’s entrance, making him moan out in pleasure while Stephan’s mouth was still working his cock. Without even realizing, Andi pressed himself down onto Stephan’s hand making his finger glide deeper and hitting that sweet spot, making him cry out in pleasure, desperately wanting more. And if Stephan could read his mind he added another finger, stretching Andi open a little wider but letting go of his cock as he heard Andi pant “If you keep that up like that I am gonna come, Stephan.”

Stephan just grins and tries to wiggle himself upwards so that he can press a kiss against Andi’s lips while his fingers were still working in and out, now adding a third one, which made Andi arch his back even more into Stephan's hand and he let out some desperate moans.  
“You look so beautiful like that!” Stephan wasn't sure if that was the right thing to say in a situation like this but he couldn't stop himself; his heart was bursting with love for his boyfriend at this point.   
But Andi just managed to roll his eyes before fixing his eyes onto Stephan and panting: “I am ready.”

With shaking hands Stephan tried to open the packaging of the condom but as he didn't succeed after the third time, Andi took it from him, unwrapped it and carefully rolled it down Stephan’s cock, giving it a few firm strokes, before letting himself fall back onto the bed, looking at his boyfriend expectedly.

Stephan could feel his heart race inside his chest as he positioned himself above Andi, slowly pushing into the younger one, careful to not hurt him and giving him time to adjust to the feeling of a cock inside him. His gaze fixed onto Andi’s face that goes from slight discomfort to pure pleasure in the matter of seconds. He could feel the warm tightness around him and he had to pause to not instantly come because Andi clenching around him felt so good, it was nearly overwhelming to him.

Andi’s head was thrown back, his mouth gaping open and small moans and cries very leaving lis lips. He looked completely fazed by the whole situation. 

While carefully moving inside Andi Stephan held himself up on his arms, now pressing his face into the side of Andi’s neck, breathing into the younger one’s ear, making him shiver even more. 

He could feel every squirm of his boyfriend underneath him and he couldn't remember ever feeling this aroused. He was still slowly moving but now picked up his pace slightly, hearing Andi moan out in pleasure. He could already feel the warmth building up in his lower stomach, so with one hand he grabbed Andi’s cock, stroking him firmly, trying to make him come before him.

Andi was already on the verge of an orgasmn and as he felt Stephan’s hand on his cock he couldn't hold back anymore and with a loud moan he came all over the older one’s hand, panting heavily as Stephan picked up the pace some more, crying out desperately as he felt the heat gather inside him and a wave of white washed over him, leaving him to fall onto Andi’s chest completely breathless.

They were just laying there, Stephan's tired body on top of Andi’s, the younger one slowly carding his fingers through his boyfriend's sweaty strands of hair, while coming down from their orgasmns. But it was getting uncomfortable pretty soon and Stephan tried to be as gentle as possible while withdrawing himself from Andi but his boyfriend still winced in discomfort as Stephan flung the condom into the bin and got up.

Seconds later he emerged from the bathroom again, carrying a cloth soaked in warm water with which he carefully rubbed away the traces of their encounter, making sure to be gentle in the process and Andi hummed contently as he felt his boyfriend's soft hands taking care of him. 

Just as Stephan wanted to take back the cloth to the bathroom, he felt Andi’s hand around his wrist, pulling him down onto the bed again and taking the cloth from him, carelessly dropping it beside the bed. Stephan willingly let himself be drawn into the bed beside Andi, the taller one wrapping him up in his long arms, pressing kisses into his hair, making Stephan hum happily.   
“I love you.” Andi felt his heart jump and the butterflies do loopings in his stomach as he heart those three words from his boyfriend. Instead of answering he pushed himself up enough to capture Stephan's lips in a soft and tender kiss.

~ 

The first thing he felt, waking up the next morning, was Stephan beside him. The smaller one was still curled into his side, sleeping contently, and for nothing in the world Andi wanted to get up at the moment but his bladder had other plans so he carefully, withdraw himself from Stephan’s touch, trying to keep the movement as small as possible to not wake his boyfriend up but as he was just about to reach the door to the bathroom, he heard the duvet being moved and a sleepy voice said: “Hey Beautiful!”  
With a smile on his face Andi turned around, looking at his sleepy boyfriend grinning at him and he couldn't imagine ever feeling luckier in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! <3


End file.
